Howard Generic
Howard Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born November 29, 1956), is Bobby's father in Bobby's World. Howard, also known as '''Dad' is simply the cartoon counterpart of Howie Mandel as shown in Season 1. Biography Howard is the husband of Martha Knudsen Burger-Sven and the head of the household. He is the disciplinarian on the show even more so than his wife, usually punishing Derek and Kelly and sending Bobby to his room if they misbehave. Howard works as a skillful sales person at a pants company in suburban southern Oregon. Despite being good on his job, Howard a lot of the time has trouble quoting words of wisdom to his kids and usually gives up in the middle of his sentences and as a result Bobby often misinterprets what he says and goes off and gets himself into more trouble. Howard does his best to be a good father but has both his successful moments and his not so successful moments. Howard was born in Ontario to Alexander and Abigail Generic in 1956. At a young age, he and his parents moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota where he would meet his future wife Martha Knudsen Burger-Sven, her brother Theodore and sister Ruth who would continue to be his friends for life. In Back to the Furniture, Howard was raised as an only child. He had dreams as a child to become a professional golfer and kept golf clubs on him. He was raised under his father's strict rules and often time learned things after being issued for getting a triple punishments from his dad. They often worked around the house with tools usually resulting in scars and blisters such as the one he showed in My Dad Can Fix Anything which he grazed his hand with a hacksaw on his father's work bench in 1961. He and Martha were once not allowed to associate with one another after Howard got her into trouble, but this was later resolved. Howard attended high school with Martha and became engaged to her in the late 1960s and attended the University of Oregon where he would earn a degree in marketing. By 1975, Martha became his fiance, then became pregnant with their first child Kelly and they began to prepare for marriage. After Howard and Martha were married in Minnesota in 1976, Kelly was born during their honeymoon in Chicago amidst their trip to Oregon. Martha agreed to move in with Howard in his Oregon apartment where they would raise Kelly for the next two years. Howard graduated college in 1977 and found himself a job as a worker in a pants factory just managing to make enough for his rent and to take care of Kelly. In 1979, Howard and his wife found themselves in a hectic situation as Martha learned that she was pregnant with their second child. By that summer Howard had earned himself a promotion and began working as a salesman for the company bringing in much larger revenue for the family. In January 1980, Howard and his family relocated to Redmond, Oregon with their one-month old son Derek and began renting a one story, two bedroom home while Howard began working at his new location. Howard and his family survived high speed windstorm that destroyed the roof of their home and were forced to live at Aunt Ruth's for 8 months. Appearence Howard Generic has black hair and thick eyebrows, He wears pink long-sleeved shirt, crimson tie, light brown long pants and brown belt and brown shoes. In Back to the Furniture, Howard appears as a kid in Bobby's dream and wears pink shirt with red sleeved lines, light brown long pants and brown shoes. Episodes Bobby's World SEASON 1: 1990-1991 * [[The Visit To Aunt Ruth's|'The Visit To Aunt Ruth's']]' '(debut) * [[Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure|'Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure']] * [[Adventures in Bobbysitting|'Adventures in Bobbysitting']] * [[The Best One of the Mall|'The Best One of the Mall']] * [[My Dad Can Fix Anything|'My Dad Can Fix Anything']] * [[Me and Roger|'Me and Roger']] * [[The Big Sweep|'The Big Sweep']] * [[The Night of the Living Pumpkin|'The Night of the Living Pumpkin']] * [[Beach Blanket Bobby|'Beach Blanket Bobby']] * [[The Revenge of Dr. Noo|'The Revenge of Dr. Noo']] * [[In Search of the Ring Bear|'In Search of the Ring Bear']] * [[See America Last|'See America Last']] * [[Bobby's Big Broadcast|'Bobby's Big Broadcast']] SEASON 2: 1991 * [[Three Kids and a Baby|'Three Kids and a Baby']] * [[Suspects, Lies & Videotape|'Suspects, Lies & Videotape']] * [[Clubhouse Bobby|'Clubhouse Bobby']] * [[A Nightmare on Bobby's Street|'A Nightmare on Bobby's Street']] * [[Caution: Bobby at Work|'Caution: Bobby at Work']] * [[Total Recess|'Total Recess']] * [[Chariots of Bobby|'Chariots of Bobby']] * [[Bobby's Birthday Bash|'Bobby's Birthday Bash']] SEASON 3 * [[Bobby's Tooth or Dare|'Bobby's Tooth or Dare']] * [[Bobby's Big Move|'Bobby's Big Move']] * [[Bad News Bobby|'Bad News Bobby']] * [[Swim By Me|'Swim By Me']] * [[The Play's the Thing|'The Play's the Thing']] * [[Fish Tales|'Fish Tales']] * [[The Music|'The Music']] * [[Misery Loves Company AKA Sleepover Scare|'Misery Loves Company AKA Sleepover Scare']] * [[Bobby Phone Home|'Bobby Phone Home']] * [[Baby Brother Blues|'Baby Brother Blues']] * [[Bobby's Girl|'Bobby's Girl']] * [[Ill Effects|'Ill Effects']] * [[I Want My Mommy!|'I Want My Mommy!']] SEASON 4 * [[The Hero|'The Hero']] * [[Uncle Ted's New Friend|'Uncle Ted's New Friend']] * [[The World Accordion to Bobby|'The World Accordion to Bobby']] * [[Bobby Ties the Knot|'Bobby Ties the Knot']] * [[Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars|'Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars']] * [[Karate Bobby|'Karate Bobby']] * [[A Day With Dad|'A Day With Dad']] * [[Psycho Bobby|'Psycho Bobby']] * [[The Smell of a Tattletale|'The Smell of a Tattletale']]' '(non-speaking cameo) * [[It's My Party|'It's My Party']] * [[One Clump or Two|'One Clump or Two']] * [[Bobby's Big Dream|'Bobby's Big Dream']] * [[Bobby the Musical|'Bobby the Musical']] SEASON 5 * [[Rebel Without a Clue|'Rebel Without a Clue']] * [[Geriatric Park|'Geriatric Park']] * [[Harry Takes a Powder|'Harry Takes a Powder']] * [[Bobby's Big Boo-Boo|'Bobby's Big Boo-Boo']] * [[Mom on Wheels|'Mom on Wheels']] * [[Weekend at Teddie's|'Weekend at Teddie's']] * [[Generics Under Construction|'Generics Under Construction']] * [[Mrs. Noogiefire|'Mrs. Noogiefire']] * [[Bobby Slicker|'Bobby Slicker']] * [[No Sale|'No Sale']] * [[Who You Gonna Call...???|'Who You Gonna Call...???']]' '(cameo) * [[Starring Bobby|'Starring Bobby']] * [[The Truth About Aunt Ruth|'The Truth About Aunt Ruth']] SEASON 6 * [[Bobby On-line|'Bobby On-line']] * [[Bobby The Genius|'Bobby The Genius']] * [[Hooked on Caps|'Hooked on Caps']] * [[Bobby's Last Stand|'Bobby's Last Stand']] * [[Miracle of 34 ST and Rural Route 1|'Miracle of 34 ST and Rural Route 1']] * [[Just Plain Sleepless|'Just Plain Sleepless']] * [[Bobby, Lord of the Slopes|'Bobby, Lord of the Slopes']] * [[Time After Time|'Time After Time']] * [[Independence Bobby|'Independence Bobby']] * [[Bobby the Candidate|'Bobby the Candidate']] * [[The Importance of Being Ernest|'The Importance of Being Ernest']]' '(photo cameo) SEASON 7 * [[Bad Manners Bobby|'Bad Manners Bobby']] * [[Roger's Ransom|'Roger's Ransom']] * [[Cooties|'Cooties']] * [[Promises, Promises|'Promises, Promises']] * [[Generics and Indians|'Generics and Indians']] * [[It's a Generic Life|'It's a Generic Life']]' '(flashback) * [[Cruisin' Bobby|'Cruisin' Bobby']] * [[Dad's Big Day|'Dad's Big Day']] * [[Blue Eggs and Bobby|'Blue Eggs and Bobby']] * [[Back to the Furniture|'Back to the Furniture']]' '(adult, kid, last appearence) Trivia * Howard attended the University of Oregon from 1973 - 1977 graduating with a bachelor's degree in Marketing for his education. * Howard is voiced by Howie Mandel's natural voice. Gallery Family beach.PNG Little howard.jpg Category:Bobby's World Category:Generic Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1955 births